¿Boys Night?
by PDLovelyGirl
Summary: [detenido] ¿que pasaria si una gran idea surcara tu cabeza justo en la "noche de chicos"? no pudo evitarlo, pero la insistencia de la humana fue mayor que su propio ego. tenerla tan cerca... todo lo que necesitaba era deshacerse de Bubba... nada importaba, mientras se hundía en un mar de fuego envolvente... que ni los llamados de cierta hermana peluda lograron sofocarles...


**HOLISS! :D**

**Reportandome por este lado con una nueva historia (la cual ya esta completa, es decisión de ustedes que suba el resto) asi que espero que sus hermosísimas mentecillas pervertidas estén listas para mi primera invención en esta categoría.**

**Adoro a cada lector hermoso que me lee y se lo agradezco mucho.**

**LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO DE ESTE LADO DE LA PANTALLA! (German Garmendia, me encanta XD)**

**Así**** que espero que les guste y…**

**ES HORA DE SOÑAR! A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Wards (GRACIAS PENN!) creador de Hora de Aventura.**

* * *

**Boys Night Cap.1**

La noche había comenzado de acuerdo a lo planeado. Nada estaba fuera de lugar: la gran montaña de aperitivos exquisitos para chuparse los dedos y hacer que las barrigas reventaran de tanto ser sobreexplotadas; las propuestas a juegos inquisitivos, algunos de estos con escenarios detallados, y una que otra forma de poder ganar; la gran montaña de películas de todos los géneros, donde dominaba el de acción/aventura aunque también no podía faltarle una pizca de romance. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo...excepto...una cosa sumamente diminuta e insignificante.

_Eres taaan predecible. Aún no comprendo que rayos fue lo que hizo para poder lograr convencerte...bueno, si lo miras desde otra perspectiva, tal vez tu plan funcione...pero por favor, no le hagas daño, todavía es muy joven..._

Las palabras del pelirosa aún seguían latentes en su mente ¿pero por qué le haría daño? Ese no era su plan, todo lo quería era usar para sú provecho la persistencia causada por culpa de ella...y pasar una buena "noche de chicos".

Pero las cosas se salían de su curso, y se dio cuenta momentos después de que la chica salió del baño, y se sentó con ellos a comenzar el gran festín, supuestamente más calmada

**HORAS ANTES**

La tensión aún seguía en el aire, pero poco a poco en ella se mezclaban los sonidos y aromas provenientes del piso de abajo, más precisos de la cocina. El suelo era constantemente impactado por pasos descalzos y azucarados, cargados de inseguridad y preocupación. A su lado, ya al borde de la irritación, continuaba pensando en sus jugadas, cada una más excitante que la otra. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en el placer que sintió al hacerla ruborizar y estremecer cuando fue a verla aquella misma tarde. Sus suspiros exhalaba excitación y cada que lo hacía el ojivioleta lo observaba, y luego rodaba los ojos, extasiado. Pronto la atmósfera inquietante fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos en ascenso desde las escaleras.

-¡Bien chicos, aquí están las botanas!- Fionna irrumpió en la habitación, cargada de comida- espero que sea suficiente...encontré todo esto en la despensa, al parecer ya estaba preparado- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo ponía todo en el suelo.

Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a ella, pronto sus bocas comenzaron a llenarse de saliva al ver las palomitas bañadas en mantequilla derretida; refrescos de soda azucarada y burbujeante junto a los nachos cubiertos de queso cheddar; un gran tazón de dulces y golosinas como para provocar caries en todos los dientes; un gran tazón de frutas las cuales no podían faltar, y un montón de otras chucherías que ella misma había llevado para complementar.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero pronto un palito de madera golpeó sus manos y las hizo arder- ah, ah, ah. Todavía falta algo.- Fionna se levantó y se dirigió al armario del vampiro.

Los dos se miraron confundidos,¿que faltaba? Si toda la gloria de la velada estaba justo frente a sus narices, esperando ser engullidas de un sólo mordisco.

En medio de la tentación Fionna volvió con una gran bolsa decorada con un tupé de papeles verde lima. Se sentó con una gran sonrisa y metió su mano entre risitas para sacar lo que había llevado.

-¿Que es eso, Fionna?- preguntó curioso el vampiro, a lo que ella respondió ampliando más su sonrisa. Los dos chicos se tensaron al notar su expresión macabra...no era nada bueno verla así.

Fionna levantó la vista y contuvo su sonrisa divertida

- eh traido esto para darle un toque más divertido a la velada- dijo y en su voz se noto algo de misterio. Sacó la mano acompañada de una tela gruesa y blanca-¿y?...¿les gusta?- dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba la expresión de espanto en sus rostros.

Una camiseta con una gran fotografía de los rostros de los chicos, haciendo gestos de ellos decía "Boys Night" en grande, de un color gris muy encendido. Y sus mangas, incluyendo el cuello, estaba teñida de azul celeste, su color favorito.

Los dos se inclinaron hacia atrás, horrorizados

-Fionna ¿de donde sacaste esa foto?- preguntó el rosadito con los ojos muy abiertos, arqueando las cejas.

-Si, Fi. No recuerdo haberla visto antes-añadió el azabache, uniendo las suyas.

Fionna miró levemente hacia arriba mordiendo su labio inferior

-pues...- empezó recordando haberla visto y tomado de la cómoda de Marshall, le pareció tan divertida que la usaría para cuando fuese el momento (o momento de la venganza) y ese era el trabajo perfecto para la foto- tengo mis contactos...- dijo en un bufido de diversión, aguantando las risas que querían explotar en su interior.

Marshall arqueo un ceja y a gumball se le plantó un escalofrío en la parte baja de su espalda.

Esta noche hiba a ser muy larga...

Fionna metió de nuevo su mano en la bolsa y sacó dos prendas más, extendiendolas hacia los chicos.

Gumball la tomó dubitativo, y Marshall se echó para atrás.

-No voy a ponerme eso- dijo mientras lo señalaba con una ceja levantada. Gumball le lanzó una mirada. Fionna hizo un puchero al instante.

- claro que si- dijo y de nuevo se lo ofreció

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Qué no

-¡Si!

-¡no!

Ambos continuaron con su disputa infantil. "_pontelo de una sola vez"_ dijo en su mente el ojivioleta siendo expectante del conflicto "_Marshall...no hagas que Fionna se sienta mal"._

Y luego...

-ahhh...está bien- suspiró el azabache admitiendo su derrota. Gumball suspiró quedó observando la prenda, y la cercanía que había echo la humana al acercarse hasta poner una mano apoyada en el suelo junto a su pierna.

Fionna entrecerró los ojos

-¡ya pontela! O yo misma te la pondré- exclamó impaciente, amenazante.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo y Fionna se echó para atrás cuando él la tomó con una mano... De repente, una sonrisa atravesó sus labios- espero que me quede, últimamente he aumentado algo de tamaño- comentó, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa roja a cuadros.

En una fracción de segundo, el corazón de la rubia dio un brinco. Gumball lo miró asombrado, rezando porque Fionna no lo notara, captando lo que quería hacer.

Demonios... De repente todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Con lentitud abrumadora, y una naturalidad que noquearia a cualquiera, Marshall desabrocho su camisa, hasta el último botón, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y sus abdominales de acero. Tomó la playera y antes de ponersela pasó una mano por su pelo, haciendo que los mechones azabaches volvieran a caer sobre su frente. Se sacudió un poco y observó gustoso el rojo carmesí de las mejillas de su amiga, y los ojos impregnados de odio del pelirosa.

A Fionna la invadió un calor sofocante. De repente el lugar estaba en llamas invisibles. Se pasó una mano por su pollina, Abrumada. No sólo sus cachetes parecían dos luceros, sino que el calor del ambiente se habia colado por todo su ser. Gumball dejó de atravesar a Marshall con la mirada para observar como Fionna jugaba con su mechón. Todo lo que faltaba era que la tomara y sorbiera el rojo de sus cachetes...y la idea lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Ahm...-comenzó ó su playera y se levantó algo perturbada- ...voy...voy a cambiarme...- dijo atravesando la puerta del baño.

Gumball golpeó el hombro de Marshall en el momento en que cerró la puerta, haciendo que el azabache se contoneara por el golpe y se riera en bufido

-¿Queh?- pronunció tratando de aguantar la risa

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba junto a ella, tomaba con total indiferencia sus bocazas de fresas, unas las masticaba, otras las secaba. Pero todavía no podía lograr que ella lo viera de lleno, y eso comenzaba a molestarlo...y Gumball no era de gran ayuda.

El ente de caramelo aún se sentía culpable. Sentía que estaban utilizando la inocencia de la humana. Pero también se lo debía, puesto que había arruinado algunas de sus salidas y tarde o temprano tendría que reponerlo. No sólo por los ojos demoníacos y afilados colmillos con los cuales hacía ver su enojo, sino porque en verdad se lo debía...además que no quería terminar siendo una envoltura vacía de caramelo.

-Me alegra que se los hayan puesto- comentó Fionna con una sonrisa que amenazaba a desaparecer de sus labios- Cake tenía razón. Ambos se ven tan...tiernos.

Gumball soltó una risita y tomó un extremo de su playera.-si... Incluso tomaste su mejor lado- dijo extendiendola para mostrarselas.

Fionna colocó una mano en su boca, conteniendo su carcajada. Y Marshall sólo pudo cubrir su rostro con una mano, observando por entre sus dedos algo avergonzado.

Su playera era igual a la de Fionna. Sólo que su cuello y mangas estaban teñidas de violeta. Y su fotografía era Marshall sacando la lengua de forma graciosa.

-luego haré una en la que estemos los tres, y les daré una a cada uno. Será divertido- dijo sonriente y se inclinó para tomar una fresa.

-Entonces a la próxima consigue una mejor que esta- comentó Marshall señalando su fotografía de Gumball con la boca abierta- aunque pensándolo bien tengo una mejor que esta...- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Una mejor?- preguntó Fionna deteniendo su fresa a medio camino hacia su boca

Gumball se rió, nervioso, y se inclinó para tomar algo de dulce.

-deja d-de decir tonterías Marshall. Mejor que esa no hay- dijo y mordió su caramelo

Marshall se inclinó hacia atrás con una sonrisa traviesa para apoyarse en sus palmas, mientras Fionna engullía su fresa, emocionada.

-Claro que si. Incluso está en mi cómoda- comentó el azabache señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás.

-¿puedo verla?- preguntó la rubia.

A Gumball le dio un vuelco el mundo.

-No, no. No es necesario. Me-mejor sigamos comiendo- dijo con el corazón desbocado, y se llevó un puñado de golosinas a la boca- eh tanh, muy buenah.

Fionna lo miró con desagrado.

-Príncipe...- murmuró

Marshall sonrió y se levantó.

-Ahora mismo la busco- mencionó mientras flotaba hacia atrás.

Gumball impactó su puño contra el suelo.

-¡NO-Agh!- se quejó llevando sus manos a su cuello.

-¡PRÍNCIPE!- salto Fionna al ver que se ahogaba.

-¡Gumball!- el azabache se impactó al ver como Fionna comenzaba a comprimir su vientre. Dejó su juego y se colocó junto a ellos.

Luego de varios intentos, el caramelo de fresa salió disparado de su boca y al fín pudo respirar con normalidad, recargandose en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Marshall ayudó a Fionna a acostarlo en la cama. Luego la rubia fue al baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda para secar su sudor, ya estaba bien pero aún le seguía preocupando. Le dio la toalla al vampiro y se agacho junto a la comida.

-Creo que ya no comeremos más golosinas esta noche- dijo y desapareció por las escaleras.

Él vampiro se quedó junto al chico de dulce aún con la toalla en su mano, mientras el otro se incorporaba manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento- se excusó sin mirarle- lamento haber arruinado tu plan.

El vampiro dibujo una línea de pena en sus cejas, pero estas desaparecieron al instante.

-No te preocupes- dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- a sido mi culpa por querer humillante- agregó sonriendo.

Gumball soltó una risita.

-Si...pero de todos modos acapare toda la atención de Fionna.

-eso ya no importa, ya tengo algo planeado.- comentó mirando a otro lado.

Gumball levantó la vista. Al instante, noto un brillo inusual en sus ojos de sangre.

-¿Ah si?- quiso saber.

-Si...- un gruñido gutural se escapó de sus labios, y volteo a ver lentamente al rosado. Al verlo, sus ojos se desbordaron y su alma pareció petrificarse-Y si lo arruinas, no te hira muy bien que digamos...¿entiendes?

-Aja...- chillo en un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Y AQUI ESTA!**

**Espero que en verdad les guste, puesto que me esmere mucho para hacerla y me salio de corazón e imaginación pura.**

**Si les gusto y claro, quieren que suba el siguiente, NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS SIGUEN SIENDO FREE!**

**Gracias por leer y...**

**LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^w^**


End file.
